The concentration of hydrogen ions, i.e. pH, in the bulk of an electrolyte has been measured in the past using a glass electrode or a three-electrode cell. While useful for many purposes, the present invention provides a third method of such measurement which is believed to be more fundamental in nature, and potentially more accurate in certain situations.